Runaway
by Healing of Harms
Summary: There is another avian on the loose she is without a flock and here's her story. Once stuck in a dog crate like the others and getting her way out. She is soon going to find she isn't alone. Please R&R! merged with Fang's Hidden Love
1. On My Own

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters of Maximum Ride James Patterson does.

**Author's Note:** This is a story about another avian hybrid that is like the maximum ride characters, you will see them later in this story, and she is on her own battling their enemy the Fly Boys. Please Review to tell me if I can make it better besides making it longer.

**Chapter One**

I woke up in this strange place I have never seen anything like it. And to add to my horror I was in what seemed to be a dog crate. I don't even know how I got here. Once I find who ever did this to me I am seriously gonna kick their sorry but till next Tuesday.

Ok so I'm Shadow, I don't really know why exactly it just is. I have wings yea real wings. I'm about 3 percent bald eagle. I basically live alone no family, no friends, basically just me, myself, and I. How boring. Honestly it's actually not as bad as it might seem. Then again maybe being stuffed inside a dog crate when you're alone kind of makes you go a little crazy. With no one to talk to and all.

First I had to figure out a way to get out of here. You know dog crates don't exactly have too much room in them. As it turns out there was a piece of metal wire about 2 inches long, just long enough to pick the lock. Man, these people were dumb. I got the crate open in about 5 minutes give or take. After I got out of the crate I looked up because I saw a light shining on the floor, it turned out the ceiling was made entirely out of glass. Wow another stupid point to the bad guys. So of course the easiest way of getting out seemed to be whip out my wings and fly straight out the ceiling. It is so awesome flying out in night, but not flying through glass that hurt. Oh and I almost forgot to add the fact that they weren't quite as dumb as I thought they did have an alarm that went off after I flew through the ceiling. Time to fly as fast as I could which is about 200 mph. I guess I misjudged the bad guy, whoever that was, because they have things that can fly and they can fly pretty fast. I was right over a forest, so I flew into the trees lucky for me they aren't quite as nimble as I am so some of them hit trees right away and fell down through the trees.

There were about 3 left, just my luck 3 to 1, time to pour on the adrenaline. I hit one in the head with a roundhouse kick which made him go down for the count. I was able to get another one with a punch under the chin. 2 down 1 to go. Oh boy someone had sent for back up, now there were about another 10 of these things. I had to get out of there and fast. I quickly flew up threw the trees and at least three bad guys flew into a tree so there were still 8 or so left. I flew as fast as I could once I got out of the trees. After a while I lost them, or at least I hope I did. . .

**Too be continued**


	2. Fly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Maximum Ride James Patterson does.

**A/N: Here's chapter TWO! Its a bit longer than the last chapter. This is where Shadow explains her story a bit more than in the first chapter and shows her sass. Rated T for language, yea I probably put more than it needed but it shows her personality a bit more that way. Please R&R!! Tell me how I can improve!  
**

**Chapter 2**

I saw this small town down below me so I decided it would be a good way to get away from those things that were after me. I don't even know what to call them, stupid ass buffoons has a nice ring to it don't you think?. After I landed in the trees I saw a small alley and decided to go down to it. That probably wasn't my most fabulous idea I've ever had. A guy came up to me in a white coat, white lab coat means big trouble. I tried to act casual as if I were normal, like that's possible though, when he asked me if "Have you seen a something large and flying with black wings like a human". I said "No I haven't, but I did just see a pig fly by" go sarcasm! I don't think he got that whole sarcasm thing because he looked like he thought that was actually possible; I bet he hasn't been out too much. I guess I looked kind of suspicious because he tried to get a hold of me, crazy rapist, I ran as fast as I could down the alley, whipped out my wings and took off as fast as I could. I had to get away from _them_, far away.

Ok for those of you that don't have all the pieces of my story when I was a baby I was stolen by these scientists and was experimented on. They put about 3 percent of bald eagle into my DNA, I have no idea how they managed that without me suffering huge damage. 'Cause now I have black freaking wings with a wing span of about 13 feet tip to tip. I got away from the scientists at one point by being very creative. They simply forgot to fully lock my dog crate and the fact that I had brain that hadn't been damaged by them. I easily got the crate open by sticking my fingers through the bars and got the lock up, you know dog crates aren't exactly very complicated when they aren't locked properly, but they tracked me down and ambushed me, after they knocked me out cold the scientist's hence men I guess brought me back to the institute, and of course put me back in one of those damn dog crates. I woke up in a dog crate back in the institute, and was in rage. Now I'm out of that hell hole again and hopefully it stays that way.

Now of course I'm running away from the crazy scientists again. I'm alone and I hope it stays that way, even though someone, basically anyone, probably would be a lot of help against those buffoons so I don't get my ass kicked again. Its either **one:** stay a loner on the endangered species list or **two:** get a partner in crime that is some sort of animal hybrid like me which will probably be impossible but its still an option, but in the mean time I have to figure out a way that I can stay alive **and **alone, so I don't have to risk being exposed to the outside world which will probably try to kill me too. I'm not going down without a FIGHT!!

** _To Be continued . . ._**

**A/N: Shadow starts to realize she can't stay alone anymore its just not safe for her unless she wants to go back to the Institute or get herself killed but the task will be finding a partner in crime to keep her from dieing. If you want me to update review. I won't update till I have at least 10 reviews.  
**


End file.
